1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to amplifier circuits and methods of recovering an input signal in the amplifier circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
An amplifier circuit amplifies an input signal and outputs an amplified signal. Examples of the amplifier circuit include a current amplifier circuit, a voltage amplifier circuit, and a current/voltage conversion amplifier circuit, which are classified according to a type of an input/output signal. Specifically, since the current/voltage conversion amplifier circuit receives a small current signal and converts the received small current signal into a voltage signal having a similar waveform to the small current signal, the current/voltage conversion amplifier circuit has been applied to various fields, such as a scanning tunneling microscope, a photoelectric amplifier, an ion detector, and a mass spectrometer.
However, when an amplified signal is output, a response delay may occur according to components included in the amplifier circuit. The response delay may vary according to a time taken until a signal reaches a normal state after the signal is input to the amplifier circuit. The response delay may lead to a delay in generating an output signal corresponding to the input signal, and may result in performance degradation of a feedback circuit.